equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
(For the humanoids known as "Equestria Girls" (especially females), see also: Equestrians. For the episode featuring a possible name for the male members of their race, see also: EQUESTRIA GUYS). (For the series of videos named after this movie series, see also: ''EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Parody Series. For the first episode of these videos, which is itself named after this movie series, see also: EQUESTRIA GIRLS (episode).)'' (For the specific group of six humanoids who are known as "the Equestria Girls", see also: Mane Six.) (For the episode, see also: Rainbow Rocks (episode).) was born.]] My Little Pony: Equestria Girls '('EG,' EqG') is a film franchise of fantasy musical films derived from the toy franchise and television series of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, developed by Hasbro. It consists of four films, many animated shorts, four hour-long specials, and a Christmas special finale in 2019. It involves Twilight Sparkle following Sunset Shimmer to a parallel Equestria through a magic mirror, which has a modernized setting populated by humans. The later three films and shorts focus on the reformed Sunset Shimmer's adventures with the other Twilight Sparkle of that world. In-universe role In the Parody Series, it was used by Overlord Hasbro, both a toy product to be sold to young human girls, and also a weapon used to quell the War of the Gods by transforming the rebellious ponies of Equestria into colorful humanoids. Trivia * Before the Equestria Girls movies, "Equestria Girls" was also the name of a commercial that was played on "The Hub" that was a parody of Katy Perry's song, "California Girls". Part of its lyrics was used for the title screens for most of the episodes. * Equestria Girls was perhaps released to compete against Mattel's Ever After High and Monster High brands. *The Equestria Girls franchise consists of four films, and many shorter animations: ** [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Equestria_Girls_(film) Equestria Girls] (June 15-16, 2013), ** [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Equestria_Girls_%E2%80%93_Rainbow_Rocks Rainbow Rocks] (September 23, 2014), ** [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Equestria_Girls_%E2%80%93_Friendship_Games Friendship Games] (September 26, 2015), and ** [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Equestria_Girls_%E2%80%93_Legend_of_Everfree Legend of Everfree] (October 1, 2016). ** It also has three animated specials in mid-2017 that took place after Legend of Everfree, which involve Sunset and her friends stopping a rejected movie star from wreaking havoc. ** Furthermore, it has a number of animated shorts: *** some were set within the events of Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games; *** some were used to promote the Equestria Girls Minis toy line; *** and the [http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls:_Summertime_Shorts Summertime Shorts],'' released in July and August 2017 for a summer holiday event. The first three of them took place around the time of the first film. ** In November and December 2017, two series of ''Equestria Girls episodes, known as Better Together and Choose Your Own Ending, were released for mobile devices and Youtube. They were later succeeded by several other animated specials, concluding with "Holidays Unwrapped" on November 2019. * The Parody Series takes place within the first two films, with the third only being alluded to in passing references in a few episodes. ** The Parody Series itself also begun as a mockery of the high school-themed premise used in the first of these films. *An in-universe (in the movies' canon) explanation for the name "Equestria Girls" can be found in the novelization, Through the Mirror, written by G. M. Berrow. Other than its usage for the Mane Six, it started from Twilight watching her friends wear pony ears for their Wondercolts uniforms (page 138): **"Twilight smirked at her new friends. They all looked so much like her pony friends now. They were almost like ... Equestria girls." * The "Battle of the Bands", the main event of Rainbow Rocks, was mentioned in "Caring Cradle". A second Battle of the Bands also occurred at the episode "Rainbow Rocks". Gallery Magic mirror.jpg The Humane 6.png I could create sequels.png Tada.png 806667 safe screencap adagio+dazzle apple+bloom applejack aqua+blossom aria+blaze blueberry+cake brawly+beats bright+idea cherry+crash cloudy+kicks fl.png Ahighschoolofaliens.png See also * Episodes * Timeline External link * EqG Wikia (for information regarding the actual EqG canon) Category:Media